


Fermo così

by Shulz



Series: E & J [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Series: E & J [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847491
Kudos: 3





	Fermo così

Era tutta la mattina che Morse si agitava, nervoso, scattava con tutti. Il caso era difficile d'accordo, ma non si potevano incolpare gli altri perché quella cosa che sembrava così ovvia, invece sfuggiva imperterrita, riportando le cose sempre al punto di partenza.  
Stava facendo scattare il pulsante della penna ormai da dieci minuti, gli occhi fissi in un un punto imprecisato, la bocca poggiata sul dorso della mano.  
Strange lo guardava, voleva aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come.  
Le sue deduzioni erano spesso ridicolizzare da Morse, ma almeno doveva provare a fargli scaricare tutta quella energia repressa. Non sopportava di vederlo così frustrato, irrequieto.  
Ebbe un' idea.  
"Agente Morse... " gli disse piantandosi di fronte a lui " Ho bisogno che tu venga con me, ora!"  
Morse alzò gli incredibili occhi blu su di lui, facendolo vacillare, con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Adesso!"ripeté.  
Strange era pur sempre un sergente, e lui si alzò. Uscirono camminando uno dietro l'altro.  
Salirono in macchina in silenzio, e Strange gli diede un indirizzo, che finiva in una desolata strada di campagna. Si fermarono.  
"Ma che diavolo..." iniziò Morse, ma Strange lo zittì. "Scendi dall'auto" disse. Morse stupito eseguì, seguito da Strange.  
Quando furono a terra Jim lo guardò negli occhi, gli prese entrambi i polsi in una mano alzandoli sopra la sua testa, e lo fece appoggiare alla macchina, a faccia avanti. Morse gemette "Jim cosa..." " Silenzio, stai fermo, mi prenderò cura io di te e del tuo nervosismo" sibilò. Morse eseguì, sentendo crescere l'eccitazione.  
Jim gli lasciò i polsi, e cominciò a far scorrere le mani su e giù sui suoi fianchi, tirando fuori la camicia dai pantaloni, cercando la pelle, fece scorrere entrambe le mani piatte sulla schiena, impastando, spingendo le punte delle dita nella carne. Il respiro di Morse aumentò. Le mani fecero il percorso inverso sul davanti, i pollici trovarono i capezzoli duri, Strange li prese entrambi fra pollice e indice, stringendo forte, torcendoli e lasciandoli duri e sensibili.Morse gemeva. Le mani arrivarono parallelamente allo stomaco poi più giù, sul cavallo, dove l'erezione di morse spingeva furiosamente nei pantaloni, dolorosa. Jim l' afferrò spingendo forte e Morse gridò. Gli sbottonò i pantaloni facendoli cadere si suoi piedi, quindi abbassò le mutande. " Eccoti qua...tutto mio..." disse arrogantemente. Morse si inarcò presentando il culo.Jim gli mise due dita in bocca " Succhia Morse...bagnale bene...fai un buon lavoro" comandò, brusco.E Morse lo fece, leccando e succhiando, gemendo e inarcando la schiena. Jim tolse le dita e si rivolse al suo buco, aprendolo velocemente e forse un po' sommariamente. Morse gemeva e si inarcava " ahhhhhh...ahhhhhh...Jim, oh dio..Jim...!"  
Jim tolse le dita e tirò fuori il suo cazzo duro e dolente dai pantaloni, dove era stato costretto e dimenticato, si sputò più volte sulla mano e lo bagnò, poi lo appoggiò al buco di Morse e lo spinse dentro, senza troppe cerimonie. Morse inspirò bruscamente all'ustione, ma poi cominciò a muovere i fianchi avanti e indietro, scopando su Jim che gemette forte, ma lo bloccò. " Fermo ti ho detto...oggi comando io." Morse si bloccò. Jim cominciò a spingere forte il lui, roteando i fianchi, poi agganciò le mani alle spalle e cominciò a sbattere forte, sempre più forte sempre più veloce. Morse gridava a ogni spinta. Il suo cazzo non toccato sbatteva su e giù, Jim cambiò angolazione cercando la prostata, e quando la trovò a Morse mancarono le ginocchia. Jim gli passò un braccio forte intorno alla vita, sostenendolo. Continuò a scoparlo così, selvaggiamente, sbattendo sulla prostata. Morse era disfatto. "Toccami, Jim....ho bisogno...devo venire..." supplicò.  
" oh no, Morse ...oggi verrai solo dal mio cazzo" grugnì Strange, e continuò a sbatterlo furiosamente. Morse gemeva forte, quasi piangendo. " Non posso...non ce la faccio..." supplicava " Si , si che ce la fai....avanti Morse...vieni, vieni per me....fammi vedere quanto sei bravo, tesoro mio..." incoraggiava Jim. Morse gemeva e gemeva, ansimando sempre più profondamente. " Vengo...oh dio ...vengo ...vengo..." gridò e inarcandosi fu travolto da un orgasmo potentissimo, schizzando e tremando sulla macchina di servizio. Jim lo seguì immediatamente, venendo in profondità dentro di lui, spingendo e sussultando.  
I due erano disfatti, si appoggiarono entrambi con le spalle alla macchina.  
"Ti sei calmato, Morse?" domandò Jim, ansimando.  
" Non so....forse ho bisogno di un altro giro?" rispose, serio.  
Si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.


End file.
